Дурдом на Энтерпрайзе
by susanivanova12
Summary: Хан взаперти, Кирк в постели с бабами, Спок за капитана, Ухура в панике, на корабле появляется какая-то синяя штуковина и толпень зайцев , один из которых мыслящий робот в депрессии. Стандартная ежегодная хрень, от которой совершенно нет спасения


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: G

Пейринг: э-прайзовцы, команда автостопщиков, Доктор и Роза

Жанр: юмор, кроссовер

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Хан взаперти, Кирк в постели с бабами, Спок за капитана, Ухура в панике, на корабле появляется какая-то синяя штуковина и толпень «зайцев», один из которых мыслящий робот в депрессии. Стандартная ежегодная хрень, от которой совершенно нет спасения

Статус: закончен

**Дурдом на Энтерпрайзе**

- Па-а-аберегись! - мимо Ухуры промчался худой взъерошенный тип в коричневом костюме, плаще и почему-то кроссовках. За типом бежала полногрудая блондинка.

- Доктор, а что мы вообще делаем? - на бегу поинтересовалась она.

- Бежим, Роза! - довольным тоном ответил тип, скрывшись за поворотом. Блондинка удачно вписалась в стену, затормозив подошвами кроссовок и руками, после чего припустила за спутником со всей прытью.

Лейтенант проводила парочку тоскливым взглядом – какое сегодня число? Вот то-то и оно, вечно в этот день на корабле дурдом, а не работа. То типы шляются с подружками, то…

- Мышь! – взвизгнула еще одна девушка – темноволосая, хорошенькая, темноглазая.

Ухура замерла - мышей она отчаянно боялась, но никогда никому в этом не признавалась.

Мелкий белый грызун шустро прошмыгнул по полу, юркнув в какую-то дырку.

- Капитан, на борту мышь, - сообщила лейтенант в переговорник.

По ту сторону связи раздались томные вздохи. Смачные влажные шлепки и ахи-охи – капитан Кирк, гроза всех врагов и прочих клингонцев занимался очень важными делами… в своей постели.

- Не сейчас, Ухура! О, боже мой, да-а-а… - простонал Кирк, отключившись.

- Ну что за день! - сокрушались лейтенант, покачав головой.

- О-о-о, - громадный округлый робот с печальными зелеными глазными фарами просеменил на темноволосой девушкой, испугавшейся мыши. – Никому нет дела до грызунов. Даже они меня не понимают!

- Марвин, прекрати жаловаться на жизнь, - незнакомка кивнула Ухуре и прошла мимо, даже не поинтересовавшись тем, как зовут Ухуру, что она вообще тут делает, где она находится и далее по списку.

- О-о-о, - еще больше застонал робот, - не говори мне про жизнь!

Парочка удалилась следом за лохматым типом с подружкой.

- Прекрасное местечко! - жизнерадостно оскалил белые крупные зубы появившийся двумя минутами позже светловолосый тип в шлеме необычной конструкции. – Устроим пикник?

- Здесь есть где-нибудь чай? – капризно поморщился мужчина в пижаме, домашнем халате, тапочках и с полотенцем на плече.

- Чай? – переспросил светловолосый. - Чай найдется! Привет, красавица, я Зафод Библброкс, Президент галактики, - светловолосый обхватил талию Ухуры, нагнул ее над полом и смачно поцеловал… тут же получив пощечину, но нисколько не обидевшись. – О, люблю горячих женщин! - восторженно заявил он, отпустив лейтенанта.

- Простите, мисс, - извинился тот, что был в халате и тапочках. - Просто не обращайте на него внимания. Вы тут не видели девушку?

- Видела, - ответила Ухура. - Вам которую?

- А тут их много? - оживился Зафод.

- Тут их целый корабль плюс «зайцы».

- Зайцы! Обожаю зайцев! Зайцы – лучшие компаньоны в путешествиях автостопом! - Зафод закружился на месте, порываясь снова потискать Ухуру, предусмотрительно отошедшую в сторонку.

- И где они? - обратился к ней темнокожий мужчина.

- А Вы не подскажете координаты Магратеи? – перебил его Зафод.

Ухура, у которой в свое время уже спрашивали, где найти лучший ресторан на краю Вселенной, как победить какого-то Смауга, куда делся Шерлок Холмс, где спрятали «Черную жемчужину» и почему Уилсон такой идиот, пожала плечами. В последний раз, когда она попыталась ответить тому белозубому красавцу с синими глазами, экипаж был подвержен какому-то гипнотическому влиянию этого красавца и на неделю работа экипажа была нарушена – офицеры и рабочие толпой валили в каюту этого симпатичного мужчины. За неполную неделю пребывания капитана Харкнесса на Энтерпрайзе была совращена половина экипажа… вторую совратил явившийся чуть позже второй красавец, пристававший даже к бортовому компьютеру и зубной щетке Ухуры. С тех пор лейтенант предпочитала либо не замечать гостей, либо не разговаривать с ними, либо отвечать односложно, стараясь не скомпрометировать себя и не подставить команду.

А ведь тот Харкнесс уломал даже ее Спока… зар-р-раза!

- Докто-о-ор! - раздался визг и на всю компанию из-за поворота вылетела блондинка. – Простите, я тут потерялась, а Доктор исчез, - обратилась она к Ухуре, стреляя глазами на блондинистого Президента галактики.

- Буду рад помочь, красавица, - тот не преминул нагнуть и поцеловать и ее, на что блондинка совсем не возражала.

Ухура же тяжко вздохнула и предпочла ретироваться, бросив гостей одних разбираться в их сверхважных проблемах мирового масштаба.

- Командор, - обратилась лейтенант к Споку чуть позже, ступив на капитанский мостик, - разрешите вопрос?

- Разрешаю, - Спок следил невозмутимым взглядом за клеткой Хана – Ухура едва не ощерилась. Уж этот взгляд она запомнила еще по пришествию той сексуально озабоченной парочки Харкнесс-Харт.

- Мы можем выйти из этого Радужного облака, сэр?

- Можем, - коротко ответил тот, оглядывая торс Хана.

- А когда можем? - Ухура едва не сдержалась, чтобы не залепить и ему пощечину – взгляд командора становился на редкость масляным. Дважды зар-р-раза!

- Не скоро, - все так же коротко ответил Спок, скользя глазами по линии губ Хана.

- Мастер! - Спок даже вздрогнул от вопля какого-то тощего типа в коричневом плаще, прилипшего к клетке.

- Мастер? – приподнял брови Спок. Ухура наклонилась к монитору, заглядывая в него через плечо Спока и одновременно слегка поглаживая своего мужчину – не ровен час уведут такого красавца, стоит только расслабиться.

- Наверное, обращение по рангу, - предположила она.

- Доктор, - поморщился Хан, бросив презрительный взгляд на тощего типа.

- Так они знакомы, - Ухура погладила пальчиками кончик острого уха Спока, подавляя в себе желание укусить за него. Нарастало желание послать работу к черту и поиграть с ним в лошадки.

- Подтверждаю, - Спок полуприкрыл глаза, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали на мониторе, но и не расслабляться под щекочущими прикосновениями пальцев лейтенанта. Бросить работу хотелось неимоверно. И еще поиграть в лошадки. И еще чтобы лейтенант почесала за ушком. И еще…

- Здорово выглядишь, - заявил между тем тощий лохматый тип, вытащив из внутреннего кармана какую-то палку и направив ее на Хана. - Какое тело!

- У меня может быть только лучшее, - самодовольно заявил тот, сверкая глазами.

- А я опять не рыжий, - сообщил тип.

- А я сверхчеловек, - похвастал Хан.

- Ты вообще не человек, Мастер, ты таймлорд, - перебил Доктор. - И хватит дурить людям головы.

Хан скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся, всем видом выражая презрение.

- Вот еще.

- Мастер, ну, пожалуйста! - заканючил Доктор. - Обещаю, в ТАРДИС тебе будет намного лучше, я позабочусь о тебе.

- Вот еще! - последовал немедленный ответ.

Спок, следивший за парочкой, приглушенно застонал, оглядывая крепкую подтянутую задницу Хана – если тощий тип уговорит его, уведет, Спок потеряет покой и сон. И даже Ухура не поможет.

- Но, Мастер… - Доктор направил на дверь свою палку и та зажужжала, открыв дверь и выпустив Хана. Тот, впрочем, даже не подумал выходить.

- Внимание, - тут же встрепенулся Спок, - камера открыта!

- Да ну их, - Ухура наклонилась к своему мужчине еще ниже и провела кончиком языка по его уху. - Никуда они не сбегут.

Спок, ощутил себя раздвоившимся – вроде бы нужно руководить кораблем, пока капитан отважно сражается с женщинами в своей постели, вроде бы нужно обеспечить безопасность экипажу, запереть преступника снова, но хотелось только поиграть в лошадки с лейтенантом. Можно даже в капитанском кресле – всем абсолютно не до этого. Бросив взгляд на занятых кто тетрисом, кто просмотром порно-фильмов офицеров, Спок поразмыслил над словами лейтенанта и тут же опрокинул ее на себя, со всей страстью изучая своими губами ее губы.

- Мастер, выходи, - уговаривал упрямца Доктор.

- Не выйду, - заявил Хан. – Ты мне надоел, мне надоела даже наша Вселенная, тут игрушек больше.

- Мастер, ну, пожалуйста! - взмолился Доктор, испугавшись потери любимого врага… тем более в таком-то роскошном теле. – Я подарю тебе прялку и три галактики, чтобы ты мог их уничтожить.

Хан фыркнул. Уничтожать галактики было уже скучно, но вот уничтожать прялки ему еще не приходилось.

- О, какие люди! - восторженно завопил Зафод, приведя с собой компанию из блондинки Розы, тут же бросившейся на шею Доктору, Артура и Форда. – Привет, я Зафод Библброкс, Президент галактики, - поздоровался он с Доктором, нагнув его над полом, смачно поцеловав, но тут же разжав руки – Доктор совсем не изящно грохнулся копчиком о пол – и заметив мускулистого красавца внутри светлого помещения. - О… - выдохнул Зафод, забыв даже о Триш. - О-о-о! - тембром повыше повторил он, подойдя. - Я Зафод Библброкс, Пре…

- Я слышал, - вздохнул Хан.

- Превосходно! - обрадовался тот, приобняв рослого Хана и потянувшись к нему губами.

Спок, в этот самый момент оторвавшись от бедер прекрасного лейтенанта, едва не взвыл. Доктор, отмахивавшийся от липучей блондинки Розы – тоже.

Хан же, бросив торжествующий взгляд на Доктора, сам нагнул Президента галактики над полом и так поцеловал, что у того из ушей повалил пар.

- Опять замкнет, - вздохнул невозмутимый Артур, достав из кармана халата лимон и передав его Форду. - Скучно и хочется чаю, - он отвернулся от целующейся парочки и отошел в сторонку. – На Земле в этот день было спокойнее, - заявил он, с грустью вспоминая садистов-вогонов и их решение об уничтожении планеты. Чаю захотелось почти нестерпимо.

- Зафод! - взвизгнула явившаяся в компании Марвина Триш.

Библброкс с трудом отлип от пухлых губ Хана и облизнулся. Лично ему захотелось бросить как девчонку, так и парней с роботом и остаться с этим шикарным не-человеком еще на пару сотен лет.

- Ну что еще? - но пришлось распрямиться и взглянуть на Триш, глазами мечущую гром и молнии.

- Нам не пора на «Золотое сердце»? – ревниво спросила она.

- О-о-о, - застонал Марвин, - конечно, кому есть дело до желаний какого-то робота, даже если он хочет остаться здесь?

- Марвин, не до тебя, - поморщилась Триш. - Зафод, - заявила она командным тоном, - на «Золотое сердце»! Немедленно!

Артур тяжко вздохнул, но повернулся к Хану.

- Скажите, а Вы не знаете некоего Шерлока Холмса?

- Не знаю, - пророкотал грудным голосом тот. - А что?

- Да ничего, - пожал плечами Артур. - Я с ним уже встретился, он удивительно похож на Вас.

- И что? – не понял Хан.

- Да ничего, - снова пожал плечами Артур. - Знаете, я подумал – он так целуется, что…

- Ненавижу этот день, - покачал головой Хан, выйдя из своей клетки и подойдя к автостопщику. - Хотите сравнить?

- Хочу, - честно ответил Артур.

Хант притянул его к себе собственническим жестом, вызвав приступ правого сердца у Доктора, возмущенное шипение у наблюдавшего за всеми Спока, которого уже оседлала Ухура, и рычание у Зафода, которому тоже хотелось целоваться и неважно даже с кем.

- М-м-м! - довольно промычал Артур, на всякий случай накинув на шею Хана полотенце и притягивая его к себе поближе. В голове автостопщика промелькнула мысль о том, что можно было бы сравнить целовательную способность и того рогатого золотого парня, назвавшегося Смаугом. Впрочем, даже если тот не захочет, воспоминаний о Шерлоке и этом красавце Артуру вполне бы хватило.

- Радужное облако! - вдруг завопил Доктор, хлопнув себя по лбу. - Внимание всем! Через двадцать одну минуту стандартного земного времени мы выходим из Радужного облака!

- А в прошлый раз мы торчали в нем месяц, - тяжко вздохнула Роза, с завистью глядя на красавца Хана. – И Джека еще встретили.

- По кораблям!- завопил Доктор.

- Зафод, - коротко приказала Триш, выразительно взглянув на Президента галактики.

Тот бросил умоляющий взгляд на Хана и довольного Артура.

- По кораблям, - согласился он. - Вспоминай меня, - попросил он Хана. - Артур, нам пора!

- Было… необыкновенно, - признал Дент, оставив полотенце на шее Хана. - Но мне все-таки пора. Нужно вернуть Землю.

- О-о-о, эти человеческие привязанности, - загудел Марвин скорбным голосом.

- Магратея! - Зафод оживился, когда Форд выжал лимон о его шлем. Подняв указательный палец, Президент галактики подпрыгнул. – Я вспомнил координаты Магратеи! Все на «Золотое сердце»! – компания из девушки, робота и мужчин дружно исчезла с Энтерпрайза.

- Доктор, а мы? - подергала за рукав Роза.

- Мастер, пожалуйста! - в последний раз взмолился Доктор, глядя на Хана.

- Нет, - категорически заявил тот. - А прялку завези потом как-нибудь, - добавил он через мгновение, подумав.

- До-о-октор! - заныла Роза. - Ну, До-о-октор!

- Не прощаюсь, - Доктор кивнул старому врагу и, схватив спутницу за руку, рванул по коридорам – до выхода из Радужного облака оставались считанные минуты, а нужно было еще добежать до ТАРДИС и скользнуть по Рифту в свою Вселенную.

Хан возвел очи горе, вошел в свою клетку и даже закрыл за собой дверь, стянув с шеи полотенце, оставленное тем симпатичным мужчиной, очень похожим на того, кого звали Джон Уотсон – причем оба целовались с такой страстью, что даже Хан не выдерживал и желал послать всех зрителей к черту и разложить мужчин горизонтально.

Ухура, постанывая, поправила платье и слезла с коленей Спока. Офицеры дружно отключали тетрис и порно-каналы центаврианского и земного вещания, Кирк, покряхтывая, сообщил по внутренней связи о том, что его миссия выполнена и он скоро прибудет на капитанский мостик.

Четырнадцатое февраля на Энтерпрайзе подходило к концу. Проклятое Радужное облако, ежегодно возникавшее на пути корабля, было позади.

- Миссия выполнена, - пропищала одна белая мышь второй.

- Подтверждаю,- отозвалась еще одна, шныряющая в ТАРДИС.

- Подтверждаю. Подтверждаю. Подтверждаю,- стали раздаваться одинаковые ответы от всех белых мышей – из больницы Принстон-Плейнсборо, из глубин Одинокой горы, из хаба Торчвуда-3 в Кардиффе, из квартиры 221В на Бейкер-стрит и из дальнейших мест, разбросанных не только в пространстве, но и во времени.

Мышь, оставшаяся на Энтерпрайзе, умыла усики – Радужное облако, порождение разумов всех мышей, никуда не делось, оно лишь переместилось чуть в сторону, чтобы вскоре вернуться и снова поразить человеческих существ своим влиянием.

Чтобы управлять Вселенными и найти Главный вопрос, мышам приходилось идти на коварные планы.


End file.
